It is known that the video tape used in a current V8 video camera is smaller than a general video tape and is dimensioned substantially as a general audio tape. Such V8 video tape is contained in a plastic box or casing. The box or casing is often placed in a trip bag or other places when a user goes outdoors and is not portable so that when the user occasionally needs to use or replace the video tape, the user may be unable to use or replace the video tape in time and thus miss the desirable picture. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a portable box for containing the V8 video tape. Such portable box must be waterproof, humidityproof and easy to be hung on the user and permit the user to take out the video tape easily.
Several kinds of conventional portable boxes or bags are developed for containing tools, glasses and the like. Such portable boxes or bags are hung on the waist of a user. However, such products are not waterproof or humidityproof. Moreover, it is not considered where the gravity center of the box should be located and how to prevent the article contained in the box from replacing.